The conventional method for producing MPD includes, for example, a method where 3-methyl-3-butene-1-ol (hereinafter, referred to as “IPEA”) is reacted with carbon monoxide and hydrogen in the presence of a rhodium compound to obtain 2-hydroxy-4-methyltetrahydropyran (hereinafter, referred to as “MHP”), which is then hydrogenated under an acidic condition in the presence of water and a hydrogenation catalyst (see Patent Literatures 1 and 2) and a method where the MHP is hydrogenated in the presence of Raney nickel modified with molybdenum (see Patent Literature 3).    Patent Literature 1: JP-A-60-202835    Patent Literature 2: JP-A-61-249940    Patent Literature 3: JP-A-1-100139